The Council of Sages
by TrainerRed1995
Summary: Humans were always destined to be greater than the Pokemon around them. As a result, Arceus has destined for certain trainers to rise to greatness as they combat the evil around them, even after they conquer their respective regions and become Pokemon League Champions. But what will become of them after their rise to power? That remains to be seen... Please review honestly!
1. Chapter 1: Battles and Destiny

Chapter 1: New Companions

The two trainers stood on the top of Mt. Silver, each one as determined as the other to succeed. Their battle had raged on through the day, neither side backing down an inch, the sun eventually beginning its descent into the western horizon, painting the landscape a deep orange hue. A slight breeze flowed its way through the crevices in the walls of icy stone that surrounded them, sending their bodies into a slight chill, the hairs on their necks rising in protest. At the lower end of the pass, the boy gritted his teeth in frustration. His gold-and-black-striped hat was held snuggly on his head by his right hand, keeping it from blowing away in the wind. His similarly-colored t-shirt flapped in tune with each burst of frosty air. His yellow backpack was slung on his shoulder, unopened since the start of the fight. This fight was just too important to use medicine to complete. This was the true test of Mark's resolve. He couldn't back down now. His bright brown eyes flared as he shouted to his Pokémon.

"Volcano, get in close with Fire Punch!" His Pokémon, a Typhlosion, reared its right fist, quiet flames immediately sprouting from his fingertips. Letting out a roar, he swung his burning fist at his target, a tall, orange dragon, a Charizard, who shot a glance in his trainer's direction.

The Charizard's trainer wore completely non-winter clothes, the only exception being his long jeans. He wore a shirt of deep red, with a white hem, and his red Poke Ball cap matched the color scheme, except it wasn't trying to fly off his head like Mark's was. His dark brown eyes seemed to be emotionless voids, showing no worry about his Pokémon's situation in the slightest, despite the fact that he was the only one he had left.

_That's probably because Volcano's the only Pokémon I have left, too_, Mark thought bitterly. Each Pokémon he had sent out had been squared off by one of Red's Pokémon…of the same type! It was unbelievable, really. Each Pokémon had met one another in equal skill and power. Every single duel the two trainers had in these match-ups led to a decisive victory, but the victor was too weak to quickly respond to the next opponent, being quickly removed from the field within a few seconds, before now, where their two fire-types squared off in the final showdown.

Really, it was incredible. Mark was not only looking at the legendary trainer Red, Champion of Kanto and bane of Team Rocket, but was also battling him, and almost winning! THE Red, the one who conquered the Gyms of Kanto and vanquished Rocket the first time, was hiding here, of all places. He had no idea he was here, and certainly wasn't expecting a battle, but here he was, on his last Pokémon, victory so close.

Red snapped his fingers twice in quick succession, signaling something to his dragon. Getting the hint, Charizard raised its hand, catching Typhlosion's fist in mid-swing. Taking advantage of its confusion, Charizard swung its tail, slamming it into Volcano with massive force, knocking the Pokémon sideways into the rock wall. Typhlosion fell to its feet, trying to work up its energy to resume the fight. Charizard cast a mili-second glance at its trainer, who merely laid its hands out like he was being hand-cuffed, except his hands were spread out, like angel wings. The orange dragon extended its wings and rose into the air, psyching itself for the final blow.

Mark wanted to scream in frustration. This was perhaps the only trainer he had ever battled who didn't say a word in battle, only using weird code signals that somehow coordinated attacks, and even then he didn't always command! Half the time he stood there and watched as his team countered Mark's every move, as if he was reading his mind! It was ridiculous, and Mark had absolutely no way to counter it! Furious, he commanded,

"Volcano, find high ground! Quickly!" Rising to its feet, Typhlosion searched and quickly found a series of footholds in the crevice wall. It quickly scaled the icy wall, finding an alcove higher up on the mountaintop. Charizard quickly trailed his opponent, until Typhlosion was as high as it was willing to go, and squared off with its new rival for the last time. Both Pokémon looked to their trainers for instructions, tensing up for anything. Both trainers responded simultaneously.

Red curled his right hand into a fist and slammed it into his left hand in a smashing motion.

"Volcano, Eruption!"

Both Pokémon began charging balls of fiery energy within their mouths, the hot glow overwhelming the orange sunset. Eventually the attacks charged completely, and the two Pokémon let out a harsh cry before letting loose all their power on each other. The attacks collided in midair, resulting in a brilliant explosion which engulfed the entire right side of the peak. Rubble began to tumble down as the force of the explosion sent chaos everywhere. The attackers were also consumed by the blast, and began to tumble back to the ground where their surprised trainers were scrambling for cover from the ensuing avalanche. The rubble rolled down the west side of the mountain, and most of it tumbled into the small bay that separated the two regions of Johto and Kanto.

Once the chaos had ended, Mark and Red stepped out of their cover, and took a look at their surroundings. A giant, spherical chunk of the mountain had simply vanished, charred and smoking edges the only proof that there was something there in the first place. In the midst of the charred remains, Charizard and Typhlosion could be seen, still standing on solid footing. Both of them were seriously injured, Charizard had one of its hands over its chest, while Typhlosion was holding its head, both Pokémon scarred with injury. Both trainers waited, seeing which Pokémon would go down first. They heard a cry, and one of the Pokémon sigh, and collapse on the rocky ground, unconscious from the damage it received.

"Volcano, no!", Mark cried out.

Typhlosion had gone down. Mark had lost.

He and Red ran over to where the two Pokémon were. Mark ran over to his Typhlosion, and sighed regretfully.

"Good try, buddy. You fought hard." Pulling out his Poke Ball, he returned the unconscious Pokémon to it, securing the metal contraption to his pouch. Red went and checked on his Charizard. Despite its injuries, the Pokémon raised his head a little higher at the sight of his master, proud to serve him well. Nodding his head in victory, Red spoke for the first time.

"Well done, Fireball. You've earned some rest." Pulling out an almost identical Poke Ball from his orange bag, he returned his Charizard, and gave it another long glance before putting it in his bag, as if admiring his team's victory. Noticing Mark behind him, he turned to face him. Mark gave him a hard glare.

"Fine, you won, ok? I lost!"

Red chuckled quietly. "What's wrong? Losing is natural in a Trainer's journey. I, myself, have had a few losses here and there."

Struggling for words, Mark replied,

"It's not that. I just felt like this was the climax of my journey in Kanto, and I lost. It's not exactly the kind of ending I was hoping for, now was it?"

Red thought for a moment before responding,

"You know, I was almost sure you were going to use Ho-oh on me. I'm surprised you left him behind."

"Wh-what Ho-oh? I don't have Ho-oh."

Red smirked at Mark's startled reply.

"Sure you don't. I watched you as you climbed the Bell Tower and duel Ho-oh, the Guardian of the skies. I witnessed your friend Katie's descent into the Whirl Islands and conquer Lugia, Guardian of the Seas. I saw it all during my travels in Johto."

"Wait, you were in Johto this whole time?!"

"Of course I was there. Team Rocket sightings are not good news for anyone, especially the one who defeated them previously." Mark stammered to reply.

"Then, then you should have been helping! You should have defeated them! Not me! I took forever! And even then I was almost too late to stop them!"

"And where would you have gone?" Red interrupted. "You would not have gained the favor of Ho-oh, or become the trainer that you are today. I already had my fame. It was your turn."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mark exasperatedly. Red turned his gaze to the setting sun, choosing his words carefully.

Do you remember your visit to the Sinjoh Ruins, Mark?" Confused, Mark replied,

"Yeah, I remember the ruins. It was something about the deity Arceus, right?" Red remained silent for a bit before continuing.

"Arceus created this world out of nothing, created the legendary Pokémon who now reside in this world. It was he who created all the regions of the world, and the Pokémon Mew, who in turn became the many Pokémon that now inhabit this Earth. He entrusted the world to the legendary Pokémon, with Ho-oh being one of them. Each legendary was entrusted with the protection of a certain element or power. For instance, Ho-oh was granted the title: 'Guardian of the Skies', and Lugia was granted 'Guardian of the Seas.' Other Pokémon were granted special titles like this, but those Pokémon are currently irrelevant to us. However, there was a catch."

"What was that?"

Red turned to face Mark before answering.

"Arceus knew that the humans who inhabited his realm would eventually become the dominant species, and that they would be able to overthrow his order. So, he established an edict that, several thousand years ago, sounded ridiculous to the legendaries: they were to entrust a human with their divine powers, bestow upon them the title of Sage, receiving the duty to defend its interests, and its life, in the world. These 'Sages' would be destined to defend against powerful evils that would try to derail them. Over the years, as humans began to gain dominance, the legendary Pokémon began to realize what Arceus had said centuries before. They chose certain bloodlines they felt would be worthy of their blessings. Fast-forward a few more centuries, and we get to a few months ago, a certain teenager named Mark Davis began his journey with his newly-obtained Cyndaquil from New Bark Town." He paused in the middle of his speech, collecting his words.

"Mark, from the beginning of time, your bloodline was destined towards the path of Ho-oh, the Guardian of the Skies. Your mother had to choose between New Bark Town and Littleroot, correct?" Too stunned to speak now, Mark merely nodded. "Then she got acquainted with Prof. Elm, and she decided to go to Johto, because she felt like Elm needed her help more, correct?" He nodded again. "That was the subtle influence that Ho-oh left on your ancestors, compelling her to return to her former homeland. She then met your father while on a trip to Goldenrod. I'll spare you from the romantic details, but soon, you were born, and it was then that Ho-oh moved his hand…or…wing. You were born in Ecruteak City, and it was there that he filled your spirit with his blessing, fulfilling Arceus's request.

"Mark, you are the chosen hero and defender of Ho-oh, Guardian of the Skies. From the moment of your conception, you were chosen for greatness, and the battle you just showed me more than proves this to me, thereby confirming my suspicions."

The two of them stood there in silence, as the power of Red's words pervaded the atmosphere. The wind now carried an extra chill down Mark's spine as he tried to comprehend what he was just told.

_Is this true?_ he thought. _Can I really be chosen by destiny…as Ho-oh's hero? It can't be…how can I be someone that special? And where's his proof?_ With a shivering voice, Mark replied,

"H-how do I know you're telling the truth? How can that be p-possible?" Red absorbed those words silently for several seconds. Right before Mark could lose his cool at his silence, Red replied,

"I can prove all this to you. Tomorrow, in fact."

"How might you do that?"

Red gave him a sly grin.

"By fulfilling the role assigned to you, of course. If you wish to see the validity of my words, meet me at the top of the Bell Tower in Ecruteak. Bring Ho-oh with you this time, and the two of us will prove to you your powers." He walked over to the still stunned trainer and handed him some Revives. "Here, this will help you reach a Pokémon Center to properly heal up." He began to walk to the cliff edge, but stopped. Giving Mark one final glance, he called out,

"Oh, and one more thing: if anyone asks what happened here, you won, not me, though it was a close fight." Once he said that, he leaped off the edge, and summoned his mighty Pidgeot, soaring towards the setting sun.

Mark stood there, in a daze, still unsure about the whole conversation he just had. Using one of his newly-obtained Revives, he summoned his Noctowl, who appeared in a burst of white light from his bag. She immediately began to ruffle her tan feathers in indignation, frustrated by the loss.

"I know, girl," Mark replied dimly. "That didn't go so well, but we need to get to Ecruteak." The owl cocked her head in confusion. "I'll explain along the way. For now, let's get out of here, before we freeze to death."


	2. Chapter 2: Golden Awakening

**Thank you so much for the reviews this past week! :) They mean a ton. As to the people who commented on my dialogue, I realize the issue (I've always been horrible at dialogue grammar) and am currently fixing it. Thank you a ton, and please enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Golden Awakening

"What do you think, Alli? Do you see him anywhere?"

The girl's Feraligatr shook its head in denial.

"No, huh? He said he would meet me here by 10, but it's 10:45, and he hasn't shown up at all…" She shook her head in frustration. "He does this every time…"

Her name was Katie, another trainer from New Bark. She was currently standing in front of the Ecruteak Dance Theater, in the hopes of finding her boyfriend, who was supposed to meet her at the Pokémon Center 45 minutes ago. She was about average height, with filled out features, not completely set towards one size or another. Her white sun hat fluttered in the light, westward breeze, fitting snugly on her head. Chestnut, shoulder-length hair plummeted down in solid, fluid strands, not a fluffy, rogue hair in sight. Her sky-blue T-shirt stood out in contrast with her dark, blue jeans, with the logo of the Cainwood Tourist Center on the tag. Her hazel eyes scanned the crowd and sky for any sign of her friend, but to no avail.

A quiet sound, however, caught her ears. She glanced in the proposed direction of the sound, and sighed in mild relief as she saw a Noctowl descending to the ground next to the entrance to the red Pokémon Center building in the center of town. She rushed over to the landing spot, with Feraligatr in hot pursuit. The owl's trainer called it back to its Poke Ball, and then took a glance at the young girl who was running towards him. Pulling his hat away from his eyes, he called out,

"Hey, Katie!" His face blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Sorry about being so late." She stopped in front of him, her hazel eyes quickly flaring up at his lateness.

"So, why exactly ARE you late? What took you so long?"

He reached for his bag, saying,

"I had to pick something up, and it took longer than I realized." His right hand went to a small pocket on the right side of the bag, specially sewn in for the package it currently contained. He opened the pouch, and let a lone Poke ball fall into his hand, and held it as if it were made of solid gold. Looking at it, it was just like any other Poke ball from the shops around town, but this one in particular was special. On the front of the red part of the capsule, there was a special symbol. It was a golden heart, specifically, one that was formed by the joining of two golden, phoenix wings. It was a legendary symbol, and Katie recognized what the Poke ball contained immediately, and quickly lost her evil demeanor. Frantically, glancing around her in fear, she hid the symbol with her hands, preventing the other civilians from seeing what it was.

"What are you thinking, bringing it here?" , she hissed. "I thought we agreed to leave them alone until the press stopped bugging us so much, remember?"

"I know! I know we said that!" Mark whispered back, trying to close the opened floodgates of rage. "I need him for something now."

That shut her up quick. "What do you need him for?" Her face paled briefly. "Is it Team Rocket again?"

"No! Of course not!" , he reassured her. "But I do need him. We're going to the top of Bell Tower. It's really important." He looked at her as if he had just gotten an idea. "Hey, do you mind coming with me?" She gave him a questioning look.

"Does this mean our date's being cancelled?"

"Unfortunately, the odds of us having our date are slim to none now, unless nothing happens after all."

"Unless WHAT happens?"

"I'll explain once we're at the top. Would you like to come?"

She thought about it for a bit. He seemed deathly serious about this, as if something was going to happen up there. _He hasn't been so serious since he had first encountered…that Pokémon… _A few seconds went by.

"Ok, I'll come with you, but you owe me a date in the next week."

He grinned sheepishly. "Thanks a ton. Now, if I may…" He motioned to his Noctowl, who was done resting and rearing to fly again. She climbed onto her back, and Mark hopped on behind her. Pulling a Poke ball from her yellow bag, she summoned her Feraligatr, who went back to her ball without a struggle.

"We'll get to play later, Alli." Hugging the owl closely, she announced. "Let's go, Mark." With that, the Pokémon took off into the sky, heading towards the top of the tall tower to the north of town.

It took a whole 30 seconds to reach the peak by air, as opposed to his first visit, when he had to hike to the top by foot, which took him about an hour to get up there, after which he had the battle of his life. Regardless, Noctowl landed at the center of the roof with ease. Katie and Mark disembarked, the latter returning his Pokémon to her ball. Looking around, Katie noticed a man standing near the center of the circular dais in the middle of the roof. Breaking from his stare into the sky, he turned to face the duo of arrivals, pulling his hat higher up, giving a better look into his face. He flashed a quick grin.

"Good, good, you made it. I was beginning to grow concerned." He seemed to notice Katie for the first time. "I would presume you are Katie, correct?"

Startled, she exclaimed,

"Who are you, exactly? How do you and Mark know each other?"

He looked to Mark, who turned to face Katie.

"You know how I went to Mt. Silver yesterday?"

"Yeah?"

"I met someone while I was training there." He motioned to his red-clad companion. "Well, this is who I found at the peak."

She took a long, hard stare into the details of the young man, trying to distinguish who he was. Growing impatient, he sighed.

"Have they really stopped showing me on TV? It's about time." At the sound of his voice, her mind instantly clicked.

"No way! You can't be…Trainer Red?!"

He bowed his cap slightly. "Pleased to get your acquaintance. I have heard a lot about you."

Still reeling from this new discovery, she began to stammer.

"B-But, w-why are you here? I only heard that you vanished from the face of the planet! Where have you been this whole time?" Her eyes flared angrily. "Why weren't you here to help out with Team Rocket, huh?"

"In short," Red interrupted. "I have been researching a far more powerful and important factor in this world."

"What does that mean?"

He motioned to Mark's embroidered Poke Ball.

"It means the fate of this universe is about to change. Mark, the time has come. Summon your Pokémon, and all my words will be proven to you."

Nodding in reluctant agreement, he pulled out the Poke Ball with the golden heart on the front. Briefly absorbing the heat that radiated from its core, he called the being inside.

"Go, Ho-oh!" He threw it hard, landing square in the center of the dais.

A flash of blue light briefly blinded the trio of Trainers, but as soon as it began, it vanished. In its place, a phoenix roared to life. Its bright red wings sparkled in the sunlight, radiating the seven colors of the rainbow. It let out a screech, which cut through the air like a knife. The two Johto trainers cringed from the sound, while Red showed zero emotion, like always. Eventually, the show came to an end, and the legendary Pokémon gazed don at its guests. It began to speak to their minds, using the ancient power of telepathy.

"Ah, Mark and Katie! It has been quite a while since we laid eyes on each other." It glanced at the red-clad foreigner. "However, I do not recognize you. Who might you be?"

He bowed respectfully.

"I go by the name Red, a traveling trainer from Kanto. It is an honor to be in your presence, Ho-oh."

"Hm, it seems you go by many names, according to my friends in Kanto." It turned to Mark. "It seems that the time has come, after all."

Mark instantly froze. "What do you mean? Time for what?"

"Your Awakening."

"What is that? What is my…awakening?"

"Long, long ago, before humans took mastery over Pokémon like they do today, humans and Pokémon lived in natural harmony. The humans lived together in several empires, each one designated by the symbol of a certain Pokémon, which became their namesake over time. They lived alongside these special Pokémon, who sought to bridge the gap between the species with their above-average abilities. As the humans continued to prosper, a few began to realize the gradual shift in authority. People had begun to grow in sway as their abilities began to overshadow the Pokémon with which they lived in harmony. Some began to also realize the shortage of space for the exponential population growth their empires were experiencing. Evil began to grow in their hearts, and it was decided that to keep their nation alive, they must expand into the forests and mountains, homes of the Pokémon with whom they once held alliance. They brandished fire and destruction, clearing away all opposition as they cut down the landscape. Pokémon, terrified of the sudden onslaught, begged their representatives to the humans to help them survive. Trouble was, they were imprisoned before the expansion began, and were powerless to stop the onslaught. Unable to defend themselves, the native Pokémon did something that had never before occurred, not in the history of this universe."

"And, what was that?" Red asked. Ho-oh turned towards him.

"They began to evolve.

"It was small at first. Nidoran became Nidorino and Nidorina, Caterpie into Metapod, Weedle into Kakuna, but it quickly became more severe. Rhyhorn became Rhydon, Flaafy became Ampharos. Charmander became Charizard. The once gentle and docile creatures of the countryside became vicious attackers, and the humans began to lose the fight they themselves had initiated. Over time, their once-mighty kingdoms vanished into obscurity, scattering them into the hills. Eventually, they became nothing more than the Pokémon themselves, living off the land like hunter-gatherers, their pride all but destroyed.

"However, the legacy remained. A select few in each kingdom opposed such attacks, and banded together in the name of their emblem for the protection of the human race. Their wished were granted, and they assimilated into the hunter-gatherers and allowed the human race to survive the wrath of the Original One. They lived this way, in constant fear of destruction, until the advent of Pokémon trainership, and once the Apricorn was discovered, the human species was back on the map in the race for survival. These tribes of followers sunk into obscurity, but their blessed bloodlines were preserved for centuries, until now, when the Awakenings can finally begin! Mark, your destiny can now be revealed!" The phoenix raised its wings and let out another cry, summoning all its power. In between it and Mark, a sphere of white light began to form, dazzling all who gazed at it. Eventually, the show ended, and the sphere of energy floated in the air, as if waiting for orders.

"Wh-what is this?" cried Mark. "What are you trying to do?"

"This is the embodiment of my sacred powers, granted to me by the Original One. Your bloodline has preserved these qualities for centuries, which have now manifested themselves in you. After all, who else could have defeated Team Rocket so soundly back in Goldenrod? Who else could have defended against my appearance, and deftly defeated me in the same stroke. My boy, you truly are my chosen Sage!"

Mark was too stunned for words. Glancing back at his partners, he shot them a scared expression. Katie seemed just as confused as he was, biting her lower lip in concern. Red merely nodded, as if confirming Ho-oh's words to Mark. Decided, Mark turned back to the phoenix Pokémon.

"I listened to your voice back in Mahogany Town, though I didn't know it was you back then, as you told me to check my Pokegear, which was broadcasting Rocket's return, giving me the chance to save Johto. You showed me things I could never have imagined, and in my heart, I know your words today to be true." He breathed deeply. "Whatever this role may entail, I am willing to follow it. I will defend your words and power with my life."

As soon as he finished speaking, the ball of light hovered over to Mark, passing into the center of his chest. All at once, golden light violently erupted from his body, blinding the rest of the crew. Arms outstretched, he began to float in the air as the show continued. Golden flames burst forth from his hands, encircling his wrists in a never-ending journey. His eyes briefly flashed a similar golden hue, and just when they did so, the light show ceased. He golden light faded, though the flames remained, emanating his new power. Stunned, Katie was at a loss for words.

"Wh-what…was that…"

"It is as the books said," Red explained. "The Awakening of a Sage has finally come upon us. The world of Pokémon has a new hope."

Mark seemed momentarily at ease…until he realized he was still floating in the air. He started to panic.

"What is going on?! Why am I flying?"

"The ability to fly, along with a few others, is one of the powers that your bloodline will bring to the table. You represent me, Guardian of the Skies, after all. It is fitting that you acquire the same talents that I have." Mark became confused.

"Represent? In what am I supposed to represent you?"

"A council. An organization that will defend the interests of the legendary Pokémon in a world where their safety is in continual danger."

"What do you mean?" , asked Red. "In what danger would you possibly be?"

Ho-oh's tone grew darker.

"Humans have had the power to subdue us for decades, such as Mark has shown in the past. The issue comes when the person who subdues us has evil intentions. Such intentions will destroy the balance of nature, dooming this world into oblivion. You, Red, must gather those called to be Sages, from around the world, and join them in the unity of the Original One, in order to defeat the coming darkness."

"What darkness?" Katie asked, reclaiming her voice. "What's coming?"

"Even I cannot tell you that. I suggest you go to Hoenn, a far ways from here. There you will find a region that is about to find turmoil. The Sages you need to find will be there. I recommend you star as soon as possible." Ho-oh ruffled his feathers. "Do well, Mark. I doubt you will disappoint." It let out a final cry before returning itself into its Poke Ball in a flash of blue. Mark turned to face Red, who only said one sentence.

"Well, I guess we go to Hoenn."

**That…took forever! I'm sorry for such a wait. School's being evil, and with prom around the corner, I won't have much time to upload like I thought I would. Thank you for being patient, and review honestly! This is my interpretation of what happens after each Pokémon game, and why legendary Pokémon can be caught in Poke Balls: because they have special powers! :) Thank you for the support, and spread the word around!**


	3. Chapter 3: Voyages of Memories

**Here is the next chapter. I realize I'm taking too long to upload these, but as I've stated before, I'm running an extremely busy schedule, which is compounded by one personal crisis after another. I'm really sorry. In the meantime, please keep those reviews coming! They've really helped so far, and I'll need more if I want to keep posting these, which I do. Anyway, please enjoy and review! I don't want to beg for reviews like some people here, so just do it! :)**

**Oh, and when I'm writing in Red's POV, I will be doing it in the first person. This will be explained later.**

Chapter 3: A Voyage of Memories

We went to the port in Olivine City, where we would supposedly be able to find a boat that could take us to the Hoenn region. According to Mark, he knew a sailor who would be more than happy to take us there. I had tried to explain to him that no sailor in these parts would know how to get there. It was just so far away, and you had to go through some pretty tough waves and currents to reach it. Regardless, he seemed bent on asking him, and so here we were, desperately trying to keep up with his extremely fast pace. More than once, either Katie or I would have to get him to stop moving for a few moments. Not because we were getting tired (at least…I wasn't, but Katie was showing signs of fatigue), but because he was starting to lift off the ground with each step. Apparently his newly-discovered abilities were not yet under wraps just yet. He had a ways before he would learn how to control them.

It was remarkable, really. To think that a human could inherit the abilities of the Pokémon spoken of in legends was a crazy idea. And yet here I was, with an Awakened trainer and his friend. I tried to study her as we were preparing for our voyage, but she was hard to read. She gave off a similar aura as Mark, and yet the two were vastly different in several ways. He was bright and out-going, while she seemed to be more passive, merely reflecting the common mood of the party. I could tell, however, that she was special, and it would be only a matter of time before her destiny would be revealed.

We reached the port at the south end of town, but to our surprise, it was almost completely empty. All the ships had gone somewhere, leaving only one sailor at the far end, checking the ropes that held his sparkling, white ship in place. Mark finally slowed down, if only a bit, instead lightly jogging over to him and engaging the sailor in quick conversation. Coming closer to the ship, I could read the name of the boat on its port bow: Seagallop Ferries: Boat 9.

"…all left for the day," the man was saying to Mark. "It's that time of the year again, when they all start gathering workers for the S.S. Anne." He glanced at Katie and me as we approached from behind Mark. "I'm sorry, but Hoenn will have to wait…" His bright blue eyes fell on me, and one could almost see the light bulb flash in his head as he recognized who I was. "Well, I'll be! Is that really you, man?"

I bowed by cap in agreement and welcome.

"It's good to see you still on the waves, Mr. Robinson. I would suggest, however, that you not scream my name to the world right now. We would like to remain secretive."

"Always the silent one, aren't you?" The older man shook his head exasperatedly. "Well, anyway, you said you need to get to Hoenn, am I right?"

"Yes, we do," I replied. "It's of the most importance that we arrive quickly. I'm positive you can make it through the waters without a problem."

He seemed to be trying to avoid scoffing at me. "Sure I can! Though Hoenn's a long journey, even for this beauty, we'll make it within 24 hours!" He looked to all three of us. "Is it just you three, then?" We all nodded in agreement. "Good! Get on board, then, and we'll leave as soon as I can gather my things." We started to climb onto the ship, starting with Mark. I climbed on after him, and raised an arm to help Katie board the rocking vessel. I motioned to the trapdoor on the bottom of the deck, guiding them to where the passengers stayed. Hiking down the revealed staircase, we found ourselves in the guests' room.

It was the same as ever. A large map of the world was sprawled across all four walls of the room, with penciled-in lines reaching all over them, illustrating shipping routes. Two beds of a navy blue color lined the wall with the map of Johto laid out on it. Looking at one another, I decided to respond to the sleeping issue immediately.

"I'll take the couch," I stated, gesturing towards the blue sofa at the other end of the room. "You each can take a bed." I walked over to the illustrious couch, but not before requesting: "Just don' do anything tonight. Believe me, I'm a light sleeper, and I will get angry if you wake me up with romance."

"What if we REALLY can't take the suspense? What if we HAVE to?" Katie asked in a mocking tone, seizing the awkward silence like a pro.

"Then you can reenact your love while I toss you both over the side," was my response, trying to keep a straight face. "Besides, you'll need the sleep for tomorrow."

"Expecting trouble?" Mark inquired, trying to slide the conversation away from adult material.

"I've been to Hoenn before, about a year ago. When I was there, I saw some flyers advertising two new groups of environmentalists called 'Team Aqua' and 'Team Magma.' They each promised a new reality for nature, but they were hugely opposed to each other, a times even attacking each other. They each had hardly twenty members, not exactly effective, but I have a feeling that they may have grown support over the past few months. It is possible that we may have to deal with a force similar to Team Rocket."

"No problem!" Mark announced. "If it comes to that, we can take 'em!"

A small grin crossed my face. "Thanks for the optimism." I stood up from where I was, walking towards the stairs. "If you guys don't mind, I'll be above deck for the rest of the day. I probably won't go to bed at the same time as you, so don't be alarmed." A quick jolt of the boat confirmed that we had started to move, quickly on our way to Hoenn. Climbing the stairs, I reached the starboard side of the ship, and decided to stare at the setting sun, collecting my thoughts.

It was hard to believe, really. I had defeated my rival at the Pokémon League about three years ago, finally proving to him that I was the better trainer once and for all. I had become a hero then, but I had also become something I didn't enjoy: a celebrity. On my return trip to Pallet Town, I was swarmed with the media, abuzz as to how I defeated the syndicate Rocket, and how I was so good at battling. People began to brag about me in the news as they discussed other regions, and even set me up to battle other trainers from around the globe. It was then I realized that I had become a trophy for Kanto, and that was not ok with me. So I left. It wasn't completely sudden. I did tell my mom about my travels, but refused to say where I planned on going. She had understood, letting me go in tears like she had when I first received my Charmander.

I traveled to pretty much everywhere in the known world. I had seen many fantastic things, and learned so much everywhere I went. I sighed to myself. _Is there really a Sage for every Legendary Pokémon?_ I thought to myself. _And when we find them, what will they be like? And how are we supposed to gather them into one group? There must be at least 15, maybe more, that could have sages. How would we even hope to gather that many different trainers under one banner?_ I looked at the now fading orange hue in the sky. _Well, thinking about this too much will ruin what sleep I WILL get. Let's just get my training in for today._ I pulled a Poke Ball from my bag, summoning my purple behemoth: Nidoking.

"King!" It grunted, ready to duel. I stripped all my clothes above the waist, leaving my chest bare. Removing my shoes and socks, leaving me bare-foot as well, I returned the battle cry, setting my feet into the all-to-familiar battle stance.

"Let the training begin, Ganon!" With that, I began to spar with my Nidoking. It was mainly for evasiveness training, learning how to counter dangerous blows with finesse rather than brute force, but I was supposed to take my opponent down, so I would get in a few kicks and punches. We WERE, however, smart enough to avoid using his poison barbs, instead leaving them sheathes in his rigid, natural armor. We sparred like that for the whole evening. The best part: we didn't break anything this time. It was definitely an improvement.

**Like I said earlier, I've been held up for time lately, especially as I have to straighten out not one, but TWO crisis at the present time. I managed to get this chapter in, but this is mainly filler, and I apologize, but I don't want to wait another week before posting again (BELIEVE me. I hate that kind of waiting time, too). I'm just going through a lot right now, and need the time to sort it all out. I do not plan to go on hiatus, at least not yet. Stay with me! :) Anyway, thanks for your continued support, and keep the reviews rolling. Sometimes, I really do need them.**

**And yes, in Pokémon FireRed, I did name my Nidoking Ganon.**

…**Don't judge me…I liked Zelda games first…**


End file.
